Perfection
by Claudia Tryniti Rae
Summary: Relena and the G girls make a bet that will change theire lives... COMPLETE!!!
1. How to make a bet with an angel

Perfection  
By: Claudia Tryniti Rae  
Chapter 1: How to make a bet with an angel  
She walked from her class, head held high. 'God do I hate that girl, Brodi. Her brain and mouth conflicted greatly. It would get her hurt one day.' She wore tight black leather flared pants, a black shirt that said ANGEL in silver, and black boots. She swung a large, baby blue messenger bag around her. Sticker pins of her best friends lined the strap. There was one of her and a girl with short black-blue hair and blue eyes, one of a girl with long light brown braided hair and eyes of hazelnut, one of a girl with chestnut hair and eyes of jade, and one of a blonde girl with unnaturaly split eyebrows and blue eyes. She loved them all; her 'sisters'.  
Brodi and her group of followers huddled around a small cafe table. They looked at a group of five girls with more contempt than GOD had for the DEVIL. (AN: I am really wiccan, but I figured people wouldn't like 'GODDESS had for the BEAST'.) The girls whispered amonges themselves. The group of girls they were looking at entered the cafe. Brodi and her girls walked toward them. "Relie! Hey, girl, sup?" Brodi quesioned the obvious leader.  
"What do you want now, Brodi? I don't have time to listen to someone with the I.Q. of a PB and J sandwich talk," Relena spoke. She clenced her fists at her sides. She really didn't want to punch the girl, but when all else failed, you never know. Brodi looked angry, more than usual.  
"Well, for your info, I wanted to offer a bet," she spoke, sure of herself. Relena looked at her. Brodi wore an orange skirt that came to her knees, a white Abercrombie shirt, and tan Birkenstocks (none of which do I own!). Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue. She kinda resembled Brittney Spears. "The bet consists of simple things, most of all, getting the next group of five guys that walks in her to be in your group. And the winner gets the others rights," (OK, for thse who don't know what I mean by rights: They are a set of, well lets just say, perks that a group of people gets in school.) Relena smirked.  
"Brodi, you're on," she extended her hand to the enemy. At that moment five guys walked in. Relena's breath caught. She recognized the one with the shaggy hair. 'I know him from somewhere, but where?' she thought. The five stood in the doorway for a while. Relena smirked and walked over to them. "I'll show you a bet Brodi."  



	2. The Games begin...

Chapter 2: The games begin...  
Relena walked up to the five boys. She smiled, "Hi!" and walked right past them, brushing dangerously close to the one with shaggy hair. His breath caught. 'Relena?' he thought. He turned to catch the last strand of her hair falling to her back as she stopped to grab her double vanilla cappucino with extra foam and sugar. He recognized that form. Long legs, slender body, all the right curves. It had to be Relena. The boy with the braid turned to see a girl with short black-blue hair staring intently at him.  
"Hilde! Yo shorty, c'mon," Relena yelled. Hilde rose as did the others, she walked out brushing past the boy with the braid, slipping a note into his hand. After they left, the boys sat at a table and began being bombarded by Brodi and her minions.  
"Hey doll, how 'bout we get to know each other?" Brodi stated, going to sit in the boy's lap. He gave her the evil 'glare-o-death' and threw her down, the boys laughed and the girls pouted. The boy with the braid laughed.  
"Man, Heero, you just get all the chicks, don't ya?" he laughed. Heero continued glaring and finally yanked his braid.  
"Shut up Duo," he said angrilly. Duo continued laughing and finally got up. Heero spoke up, "Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Dumb Ass, let's go," he walked to the door, leaving the girls sitting on the floor. "Duo, what's in your hand?"  
Duo shrugged, "This really cute chick handed it to me. It says, 'If you want to see us again come to The Closet, at 15 Main. There's a dance there tonight, see you there! ~Hilde' You guys wanna go?" He looked hopeful. The others nodded. "Taxi! Tower Appartments, please. We better go get cleaned up."  



	3. Can you dance the dance?

Chapter 3: Can you dance the dance?  
Relena ran around the apartment, franticly attempting to find her other boot. "Hilde! Where the hell did you put my boots? You know that I need those! Find my damn boot!" she yelled. Hilde appeared, holding a black leather platform boot in her hand. "Thank you Hilde," she smiled. She slipped her foot into the shoe and turned to the mirror. She wore a long black skirt with thigh high slits and a black shirt with a flaming butterfly on it. Her hair was spiral curlled and ruby studded.  
The girls were finally ready to face the five men they encountered earlier. All wore mostly black, but all held their own uniqueness. Relena locked the door behind them, "Well, lets go win a bet," she laughed. The others giggled. Brodi had a snowball's chance in hell of winning this one.  
*******  
Heero had thrown on dark blue baggy jeans and a black/red irridescent button down shirt with a black wife-beater underneath. The others piled into the truck Duo drove while Heero preferred his black vintage 2001 BMW Z-3. If he was gonna attempt to pick up Relena tonight, then damn he'd do it in style! "See ya there!" he shouted over the purr of his engine.  
*******  
Relena, Hilde, Cathrine, Sally, and Dorothy walked into the room. The music pulsed and moved around them. Strobe lights and black lights were the only illumination to the club. "Hey, feels like a rave huh?" Relena yelled. The girls nodded. Brodi and her following walked up to the group.  
"Relie, are you ready to loose?" she asked. Relena shook her head.  
"No Brodi, you're asking the wrong person. You should be questioning yourself," Relena chided. Brodi turned red and stormed off to the comfort of lies. Relena laughed. 'No use crying over the truth,' she mused. She scanned the room for any sign if the five men from earlier in the day. She heard the distinct roar of a vintage BMW. 'Needs a new fan belt,' she thought.  
*******  
Heero stepped out if the car, pausing long enough to unbutton his shirt. He opened the door, stepping into a world of hard rock and strobe lights. He glanced around the room, searching for the woman of his dreams. He was soon swarmed by five girls. Brodi and her following pounced upon him as soon as he entered the club. 'Here we go,' he thought. Brodi clutched his arm; he didn't protest. She steered him to the dance floor, making a clear line for an area right in front of Relena.  
*******  
Relena smiled at Brodi. It didn't bother her that Brodi clung so tightly. She knew that he wouldn't go for that. So she smiled and held her glass of punch to the sky, a symbol that said to Brodi 'Bring it on!' She watched them dance and she walked to the stage to request a song. A song she knew, for an unknown reason, that he would know and react to. A song she heard in her dreams every night. The music began to pulse over the system. Slow, melodic, enchanting.  
Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain,   
In your brain.  
And feelings of agression are the absence of the love drug in your veins,  
In your veins...  
She saw the look in his eyes and the confusion on Brodi's face. She smirked. Heero strode to her and reached out a hand, knowing written in his features. He pulled her close and danced slowly, looking into her eyes.  
I'm gunning down a Romance,  
It never did a thing for me.  
But heartache and missery,  
Ain't nothing but a tragedy.  
He twirled her and spun her back into his arms. Both oblivious to the world around them. Brodi pouted and stomped off.  
Take these broken wings,  
I'm gonna take these broken wings  
And learn to fly,  
And learn to fly away,   
And learn to fly away...  
They stopped and looked into each other's eyes. Relena smiled and slipped a note into his hand and kissed him on the cheek. When he opened his eyes again, she was gone. 'Relena.'  
  
AN: OK, I don't own ANY song by Savage Garden! I know I haven't covered the other couples much, but I will, not saying how much but I will. ~Promise!~  



	4. Small Soldiers

Chapter 4: Small Soldiers  
Duo looked around the room, searching for the woman he met earlier in the day. Trystyn waltzed up to him. "Dance?" she inquired, extending her hand. He shook his head 'NO'. Trystyn pouted, "Why not?" He pointed up on the stage. When she looked, Duo ran. As he ran, he encountered a vision of an angel. Short black-blue hair, bright eyes, black leather. Duo smiled. 'Mmmmm, leather,' he thought.  
Hilde stood, listening to the music. Her mind swam with the beat of the song. Slow, melodic, enchanting. There she saw him. Her God with the braid. 'He looks like Death. Beautiful Death,' she thought. Suddenly, she saw him run... toward her! He suddenly stopped, looking into her eyes. She extended her hand, "Dance?" This time he nodded 'YES'. She guided him to the dance floor, the beats of hard rock pulsing in their heads. They began to move, their bodies intimately close. He ground his hips into hers as she swayed to the melody. Their bodies and minds were connected, if for only a few moments. The music began to end and she began to slip away. She turned quickly, placing her lips softly on his. Her hands slipped into his pockets, placing a note in one.  
When he opened his eyes, she was gone. "Hilde," he whispered to no one.  
************************************************************************  
Alexia sauntered over to the young chineese man. She grabbed his arm and twirled into his arms. She looked into his dark eyes and demanded a dance. Wufei shoved her out of the way as he spotted the young woman he had fallen for at the cafe. As Alexia sat pouting on the floor, he strode to Sally, his angel.  
Wufei pulled the angel into his arms, their bodies moving as one to the slow, melodic, enchanting, nameless love song. As it ended so did the connection. She pulled away, beginning to leave. Wufei grabbed her arm and twirled her back to him. His lips invaded hers, bruising her lips with a kiss. When he opened his eyes she, too, was gone. He breathed her name like a prayer, "Sally,"  
************************************************************************  
Gia walked over to Trowa, who ignored her. She tried desperately to get his attention, failing miserably. She huffed and gave up. As she stocked away, Trowa allowed the sides of his mouth to quirk up a little. Cathrine walked over to him, placing a hand in his. She whispered into his ear, "Care to dance with a girl who need's a real man?" She smiled at him, elicting a smile to tear itself from his lips. He nodded 'YES' and was guided to the dance floor. The two danced to music with a beat, slow, melodic, encating. By the time the music ended, Cathrine had placed a butterfly kiss on his lips. As Trowa's eyes opened, Cathrine had dissappeared. "Cathrine," he breathed.  
************************************************************************  
Josephine danced her way to Quatre, her long hair swaying behind her. But Quatre never noticed her. Instead he began to walk to a beauty with long blonde hair. She was pulled into his embrace and they danced a slow, melodic, enchanting dance. He looked into her eyes, finding the woman he always wanted to have. The music slowly died, and so did their bond. She placed a tiny kiss on his cheek. As his eyes opened, he caught a last glimpse of her hair as she dissappeared into the crowd. "Dorothy," he spoke her name to die upon his soft lips.  
************************************************************************  
The five girls met at the entrance to the club. "Did it work?" Relena questioned her friends. All nodded. "Good, I just hope Duo notices the note." Hilde giggled. 'He better the hell notice,' she thought.  



	5. How to play dirty

Chapter 5: How to play dirty  
Relena smirked to herself. This was going to work. It had to work. She typed the final sentence on the laptop, saved it, and shut down. She danced into her room, humming the song she loved. She began to slowly strip her clothes off. She smiled. "I know you're here. You don't have to hide. I did invite you here," she spoke. The wind carried her words to the ears of the shadow on the balcony. The shadow smiled and began to enter the room. There she stood. His goddess, bathed in moonlight. The rays clung to the curve of her breasts, hips, and long legs. All she wore was a black lace bra and matching panties. God did he love black lace.  
She strode to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, soft and slow. She let her hands roam down his well toned chest. He let a slight moan escape his lips. She let her mouth quirk up a little. He gripped her small body to his. He kissed her hard and long, flicking his tongue along her bottom lip. She jumped up and wrapped her long legs around his waist, holding herself up to his kiss. Her hands slid lower, lower, lower, to the hem of his pants. She flisked open the button, smiling up at him. Then she...  
'DAMN IT! Always when it gets good,' he thought. 'Oh well, better go take a shower. Make that a COLD shower,' he thought, saluting the one eyed soldier standing at attention before him. He smiled, "Relena."  
*******  
Duo looked at the note in his hand. "Hilde," he spoke the name of the dark haired girl he danced with at the club. "May as well go. I'll bring the guys, too. They'll enjoy it," he spoke to no one at all. With that, he set out for the kitchen to feed his outspoken stomach.  
*******  
Heero got out of the shower, wrapping a towel loosly around his waist. The doorbell rang. Knowing Duo or the others wouldn't answer it, he shrugged, cluthching the towel tighter, and walked to the door. As the door swung open it revealed... "Brodi," he said, slightly annoyed. She gazed at his perfectly sculpted body. He was a picture of perfection, and he would soon be hers. "What do you want?" he questioned her.  
"You," she whispered, inching closer to him. "And to tell you that the girl you've been with is not so innocent." He grunted, she smiled.   
"I know that. What are you getting at?" he asked, quite annoyed now.  
"To show you this," she smirked, handing him a picture. On the picture was a girl, resembling Relena, well, at least it resembled the back of her head. The picture looked more like underground porn. She was riding a guy, looking a lot like Duo, on what resembled Heero's bed! He looked angry, worried, and saddened. Brodi smirked. "I told you."  
"Leave," he whispered. She shook her head and walked to him. She leaned over and planted a huge kiss on his soft lips. He threw her down. "Get the hell out of my place, NOW!" he yelled at the girl on the floor. She smiled and left, blowing him a kiss from the door. He slamed the door. "Now I need another shower," he spoke to himself.   
Duo heard Heero speak. He peeked around the corner to see the picture he held. Duo smirked. "Heero buddy! Hey whadya have there?" he questioned, plucking the picture from his hands. Heero looked at him with hatred.  
"A picture of the death of my heart," he whispered. Duo glanced down at the picture. 'Hey, looks like me and Relena... but it's not, huh,' he thought. Duo shrugged and handed the picture back to Heero. Heero stalked up to his room. Duo never noticed the tears steaming from his purssian eyes.  



	6. How to get even

Chapter 6: How to get even  
Relena looked out at the streets below her room's balcony. She watched men and women, parents and children, lovers and friends. She sighed a deep sigh. Sad, mournful of a loss. She gripped the picture in her small hands. It was of Heero and another girl. The girl resembled Brodi. They were kissing, quite passionately. There was a note attatched.  
Told you so! ~Brodi  
Relena sighed again. "I've lost. And I really liked him. She is not fair," she whispered. "Well, I'll just have to get even," she smrked.  
She flung open her closet doors. Clothes flew through the air. She finally emerged with a pair of black leather pants, a silver spandex shirt, and black platform boots. "I will get even, Brodi." She laughed and prepared to face the day with a plan of her own. She walkd down the stairs, grabbing her keys along the way. She reached her vintage 2001 MR2 Spyder and hopped in.  
****20 minutes later****  
'What's going on here? How could he play me like this? Ooohhhhh, MEN! I have to sort this out, now,' she thought, parking her car at his apartment complex. She walked to the door and rang the bell for penthouse A. "Heero? It's Relena, we need to talk," she paused. ~CLICK~ The door swung open. She entered, walking to the elevator, beginning her trip.  
She reached his appartment door and knocked. Heero answered the door, clad in only thin black pajama pants. 'Like to get rid of those,' she thought. He let her in and she walked to the small red velvet couch with a sigh. Heero looked her over. "I'm afraid I don't know what to say. I know I'm furious at how you can lead m on and not care," she fumed. "And what the FUCK is this?" she concluded, handing him the picture. He looked at it and shrugged.  
"It's not me," he said, calm and cool. She looked at him dumbfounded. She began to protest only to be cut off, "I have never slept with anyone, EVER," he began looking her in the eye. "This has to be fake." She sighed. "You don't believe me, do you?" She shook her head.  
"I don't know. I don't know what I should believe," she whispered. He then handed her a picture of what looked like her and Duo. "No, no way," she whispered. Heero looked at her. "Not me," she spoke softly. He glanced at her eyes. Sincere, sad, upset. "I am still a virgin," she spoke to his face. He smiled, 'I can fix that.' He stood and strod to her. He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her hard. She gasped, allowing his tongue to dual with her own. He gradually pulled away. He smiled at her.  
"Would I do that if I lied?" he inquired. She was unable to speak and only shook her head. "Good. Now I want to know who gave ths picture to you," he whispered.  
  



	7. How sweet it thine revenge?

Chapter 7: How sweet it thine revenge?  
Warning: This chapter turns rather naughty, but it's not QUITE a lemon. Nudity!  
Relena woke in a bed differing from her own. Her mind raced as to where she was. She glanced over and found an empty bed. On the couch across the room lay Heero. He looked like a small child in his sleep. She longed to go over and touch his perfect skin and smooth his unruly hair from his face. She rose slowly from the bed and strode to him. She kneeled next to the couch looking at him. She touched his cheek and leaned down to kiss his forhead softly. She rose and walked barefoot on to the kitchen, savoring the feel of the cold tile beneath her small feet.  
Heero woke and glanced at the bed. He gasped as he realized she was not it it. He heard noise from the kitchen. Slowly he stood and strode quickly to the room in question. There he saw her. She wore one of his old tank tops, far too small for him, and a pair of black pajama pants, also too small for him. The clothes clung to her curvy form. He smiled and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "G'mornin, Relena," he whispered.  
She turned and smiled at him. "Morning, Heero," she whispered, kissing his cheek softly. "I want to take you shopping today. We need to get some things for this party I am holding. I was wondering if Duo got Hilde's invitation?" she questioned. He merely nodded.  
***At the Mall***  
She wore the black leather and silver spandex from the day before. He wore baggy jeans and a black wife-beater. The two were perfect together. Suddenly there was an unwelcome presence. Brodi and her following approached. Relena smiled and released Heero, he glanced at the group and rolled his eyes. Relena extended her hand, an invitation propped between her long fingers.  
"Please come," she smirked. Brodi looked up and smiled sweetly.  
"Of course we'll be there," she spoke her voice dripping with venom. Relena smiled sweetly, clutching Heero tighter. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist. The two smiled at a fuming Brodi. Brodi huffed and stomped off.  
"Heero, you CAN let go of me, you know," she spoke. She searched his eyes for any sign of how he felt for her.  
"Now, why would I EVER want to do that?" he spoke into her ear. She smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Her mind blanked. It was bliss, pure bliss. "Let's get going. We have swimsuit shopping to do," he spoke sensually.   
"Do we -really- need swimsuits, Heero?" she smirked at his slight blush.  
"Uhhh, well, it may help with everyone being there," he stuttered. She had caught him completely off-guard. She smirked and took his large, rough hand in hers.   
"Let's go," she smiled. Relena dragged Heero to Gadzooks (~NOPE I DO NOT OWN THIS EITHER!~) to look for a new bikini. She grabbed three off the rack: a silver string bikini, a black string, and another black one, this time with flames. She walked to the manager and whispered something. The manager nodded and waived Heero over while guiding Relena to a private back room. "Thanks!" Relena yelled. Heero shot her a questioning look. "I know her daughter. And I wanted to only let you see these on me, so I asked if I could change back in this dressing room," she explained. He nodded and she walked back into the curtained room.  
She emerged minutes later. She wore the silver bikini. It clung to her curves accentuating her bust and small waist. His jaw hit the floor. She shook her head, "No it's just not right," Heero tried to protest but she silenced him and returned to the dressing room. Again she emerged wearing the black one. It too looked perfect on her but still something wasn't right. Again she emerged, now with the flame one on. Heero nearly cried seeing her in this state. She looked like a Goddess of Fire. Beautiful in every way. Judging from his reaction she decided to buy the flame suit.   
She then led him to Pac Sun (ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THIS!) to find him a suit. She decided on a black/red irridescent one. It looked perfect on his chiseled body, making him look like Adonis. "Perfect," she whispered. He smiled at the way she stared at him. He bought the suit and the two left the mall. She wondered idily, 'What will this party bring?'  
~Peacecraft mansion: Party Time!~  
Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy, and Cathrine were already in the pool. Sally was trying desperately to get Wufei in the pool, to no avail. Heero and Relena emerged from the pool house in their new suits. Jaws hit the floor as the group noticed them. Brodi and her minions entered the party. All wore the best and latest swim suits, not to mention the sluttiest. Brodi ran over to Heero. She rubbed her body close to his. Relena smiled, "Heero, do you want to get in the pool?" He nodded, pushing Brodi out if the way. He took Relena's hand and ran, jumping in the pool with her behind.  
Relena got on a baby blue float and drifted idily around the pool. She tanned slightly. Heero and Duo were playing their version of 'Marco Polo' including trapping the target with a donut float. Heero was winning and Duo was whining about Heero not playing fair. Wufei was still not in the pool, but was now considering it. Alexia was currently sauntering up to him. Sally was walking to the cooler. He stood and grabbed Sally around the waist, pulling her to him. He then pressed his soft lips to her own. Alexia stood still and burst into tears. Wufei pulled away, smiling slightly. Sally looked into his eyes, seeing no more than relief. Her heart broke, and she turned and walked into the pool house. Wufei knew immediately he'd messed up.  
Duo was confronted by Trystin. She swam up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him. He leaned in and whispered, "Mmmmm, Hilde," Trystin heard; so did Hilde. Trystin burst into tears and swam away and got out of the pool, running to find a friend to comfort her. Hilde swam to Duo and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She began to kiss him over and over again.  
Heero was first to say something. "Duo, we do not want a live porno in Relena's pool. Please find a room," he spoke. Everyone laughed except Duo, who pouted. The two got out of the pool and glanced at each other. In a split second they were gone to Duo's room upstairs. (Everyone at the party is spending the night, ok?) Heero smirked.  
Quatre, Trowa, Cathrine, and Dorothy were all on a giant innertube talking and splashing each other. Relena was teaching Heero her in water kata. Wufei was even impressed. Their movements were fluid and perfect. They moved like one entity, perfectly in sync with each other's movements. Brodi didn't like this one bit. She swam to Heero and grabbed his member throught the material of his suit. He gasped and threw her back. "What? Don't want a woman to touch you?" she shot at him.  
Heero smirked, "It's ok if women touch me, but I don't consider you a woman," he shot back at her. Her face contorted in anger. She lunged at him. Her small hands pounding his chest. Relena laughed and pulled her off of Heero. Brodi huffed and stormed off to her room. Heero smiled and wrapped his arms around Relena, kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled as he pulled away.  
Wufei was currently trying to talk to Sally. She merely ignored him. He then entered the pool house, turning a shade of scarlet as he noticed Sally stripping her wet suit off and standing naked in the small room. She turned slowly, exposing herself to him. His eyes grazed her body, taking in all her curves, from the swell of her breasts to the curve of her waist and hips to the...  
"What are you staring at, Wufei? See something you like?" she questioned the chinese teen. He blushed and walked to her.  
"Onna, you are disgracefull. But I'm not complaining," Wufei whispered, closing the space between them. He drew her into his embrace, inviting her into his warmth. His mouth invaded hers. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, running her small fingers over his toned chest. The pair was not seen for the rest of the night.  
*******  
Duo decided he needed a COLD shower to calm himself down. He let his hair out of it's usual braid, the chocolate silk strands falling down his back. His naked body stepped into the inviting cold of the shower. He closed the door and leaned against the wall, holding himself up with his muscular arms. His long hair fell around him as the water poured down his back. The crucifix he wore dangled around his neck, the silver glistining in the water. He never noticed the shower door open.  
Hilde stepped into the shower, admiring his lean body. She touched a strand of his long hair. She then wrapped her arms around his waist, barely brushing his member. Startled he turned, pinning the intruder against the other shower wall. He gasped, realizing it was the woman he wanted and needed. She smiled sweetly at him. He grabbed her aroung the waist, crushing her to him. His lips invaded hers, his tongue marauding her mouth. She moaned his name, wrapping her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He then picked her up , turned off the shower, and ran to the bed. He placed her gently on the queen size bed and kissed her body. To his she was a goddess. Together thy began a dance of love that would last for all eternity. Soulmates combine in peace for a night of passion and love.  
*******  
Everyone retired to thier rooms for the night. Relena was still awake and decided to go skinny-dipping by herself. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked outside, diving into the pool. She relaxed, savoring silence.  
Heero could not sleep and decided on a midnight swim. He grabbed a towel and proceded outside. When he arrived at the pool his breath caught. His goddess swam in the pool... NUDE! He decided to strip to the same state as she and dive in.  
Hearing the splash, Relena tried desperately to cover herself. Realizing it was Heero that invaded her swim, she swam to him. Realizing he, too, was nude, she blushed. He went to her, gathering her in his arms. The pair embraced for what seemed an eternity. She pulled away, looking into his eyes. Questioning, searching for something of an emotion she desperately hoped to find in his Prussian blue pools of darkness. She found hidden within the depths caring, compassion, lust, and... love? Love, for her? She smiled at him and swam away, kicking water in his face. 'Ooohhh no, she won't get away with this,' he thought, and so a water fight began.  
Brodi was awoken by the sound of water splashing in the pool. She rose, clad in only her hoochy shorts and spagetti strapped tank top, and walked to the pool. What she saw surprised her. There before her was the man she wanted as her prize, swimming, with another woman- namely Relena-,... Naked! "Why you little whore! How the FUCK could you cheet like this? What in the name of GOD is this shit? He's MINE! Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!! You dirty BITCH!" she screamed. Little did they know they had gathered a hord of people watching the scene unfold.  
Relena looked at her innocently, "Whatever are you talking about, Brodi? Heero and I are just swimming," She smirked, 'And later... sooo much more.' Heero smirked and swam up behind her, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. Brodi turned an unnatural shade of red.  
"Relena, baby, I think we did a little more than swim," he spoke. Relena put on a fake surprised look and slapped his arm playfully. The two of them knew it wasn't true, but she didn't. Brodi burst into tears and ran into the house. Heero and Relena shrugged and turned back to swimming. "Relena, I'd like to do a little more, but I want to know you first. Would you care to be my girlfriend?" She just kissed him with all the passion that she heald for him at that moment. "I take that as a YES." She just nodded. He lifted her out of the pool, examining her body.  
She jumped into his arms and was carried into her room. He let his hands roam over her body. The pair danced their dance of love and passion that night. Many times waking the house's inhabitants. But none dared to disturb them, for they were truely happy.  



	8. He loves me, he loves me not...

Chapter 8: He loves me, he loves me not...  
The morning light decided to intrude where it was unwanted. Her eyes opened slowly. Brodi rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her pillow was still stained with her tears. She stood up and walked to Heero's room. 'I still may have a chance,' she thought. She opened his door quietly, as not to disturb him. But it was no use, he was not there. She heard the distinct sound of water boiling for coffee. She followed the sound to the kitchen.  
Heero stood over the stove, making a huge batch of scrambled eggs. Duo was making toast and gathering jelly. Everyone sat around the table, waiting patiently for breakfast. Brodi walked to the table and sat one seat down from Relena. She shot her a glare rivaling Heero's own 'glare-o-death'. Relena just smiled at her and passed her the coffee pot. She took it gracoiusly, pouring the contents into a large cup. Heero brought in the eggs and Duo grabbed a heaping plater of toast and jelly. "Breakfast is served," Heero spoke. He took his seat between Brodi and Relena.  
Breakfast went on with endless chatter. Much of which was over what they would be doing that day. Duo suggested they go to the Renniassance Festival. Everyone agreed. "But we should go in costume. To fit in, ya know?" Relena suggested.   
"Hilde owns a costume shop," Sally said, quite proud of her brilliance. Relena smiled and looked at Heero. Brodi immediately clung to his arm.  
"Oh, Heero, we could go as a prince and princess. We'd be SSSSOOOO perfect together. Don't you think so too?" she questioned him, staring intently at his bottom lip. 'Gods I want to kiss him.' she thought idily. He gave her a look of pure pity.  
"Seems to me you're blind," he spoke, she looked confused. "Relena and I are going together in costume. But you and your girls can go as a princess and ladies in waiting," he concluded. Hilde nodded.  
"I have the perfect costumes for you then," she offered, trying to ease the tension in the room. "Let's finish breakfast, then we can go pick out costumes." Everyone agreed. Breakfast continued on.  
~20 minutes later~  
Relena walked back to her room to change. Heero cornered her , pinning her against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He lifted her up, pinning her between his heated body and the cool wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed against him a little. He smirked and ran his hands under her shirt, caressing her breasts. Brodi decided on that time to walk down the hall.  
Her eyes got wide at the scene before her. HER man, making out with her arch rival, in front of her! "You..." Heero stopped fiddiling with Relena's drawstring shorts, and Relena stopped unbuttoning his pants, both looking at their intruder. "How could you do this to me?" she whispered. Heero looked confused as did Relena. "I thought when we did that, it meant more than this," she smiled a sad FAKE smile.  
Heero simply smirked, "Yes, but she is better in bed than you could ever immagine to be." Brodi huffed, her plan backfiring, and walked away. Heero looked in to the eyes of the woman he now shared a bed with. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, "Relena, we should do this later. I love you enough to wait for a while." She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. She kissed him, leaving a coft chaste kiss lingering on his lips before she dissappeared into her room. He sighed and leaned on the wall. Running a hand through his mahogny hair he retreated to the comfort of his room.  
~At Hilde's Costumes~  
"Pick your costumes," Hilde spoke. Duo walked over to a rack of clothes that looked in his size. He rummaged through and found the perfect costume. He held up a Catholic preist's vestment. Hilde frowned, "Duo there were no priests back then." Duo sighed in deafeat and went on about hunting. He yelled when he found one. He held up a monk's habit. Hilde smiled, "Much better Duo." He too smiled.  
Now it was Wufei's turn. It didn't take long. There, in the corner, was the armor of a medeival knight. His eyes narrowed as he thought in malicious tone, "Justice." He marched purposfully to the armor and Hilde stopped him, saying something about it being more of a display than a costume. Wufei gave her with a questioning look, "Would you deny a man of Justice? To deny me of this costume is an injustice, and I, as a keeper of justice, will not tolerate such injustice, so you must bow before my superior justice..." As he rambled on, Hilde simply sighed, shook her head in dismay, and walked away to retrieve the costume. Even as she left sight, Wufei continued. She returned and handed it to him. His eyes lit up and he shut up. (Thank Goddess!)  
Trowa stood in the corner. At the urging of Cathrine he began to look for a costume. Cathrine was already dressed as a knife thrower. Trowa looked through the racks, landing on a brightly colored jester's costume. The pants puffed at the thighs and there were green suspender-like contraptions seen over a tight black shirt. There was also a half mask of a sad clown. He smiled. "Perfection," he thought.  
Quatre looked through the rack, searching for something... perfect. He looked, poked, proded, and finally he landed on one just what he wanted. It was a squire's costume. He tried it on and looked amazing. Dorothy walked up clad as a stable maid. She strode to him and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed.  
Heero looked like he didn't really care. Relena then walked up to him, wearing the gown of a princess. It was red with a black inset to it. It laced up in the front of the corset, pushing her breasts up just enough to make them look rounded and perfect. In her hands she held the outfit of a prince. He greadilly took it and threw it on, returning to his princess.  
Brodi looked throught the racks finding a dress of a peasant girl. She sighed, looking at her friends seeing they all looked like bar maids, she too decided to dress like them too. Finally ready, they all left to experience the fun.  



	9. Dungeons, Dragons, and Tree Sprites

Chapter 9: Dungeons, Dragons, and Tree Sprites  
Relena entwined her arm in Heero's as they walked into the festival as a Prince and his Princess. Duo and Hilde entered as a monk and priestess; Wufei and Sally entered as a knight and a Lady; Trowa and Cathrine entered as a jester and a performer; Quatre and Dorothy entered as a squire and a stable maid; and finally, Brodi and her following entered as bar maids. The group walked in awe.  
It was as though the group stepped back in time. There were many games of skill, merchants, jewelers, clothiers, and performers. They decided to split up and wander for two hours and meet at 'Winter's Garden' at noon. Heero and Relena went of to explore the games of skill. Duo and Hilde went to the food. Sally and Wufei looked at swords. Trowa and Cathrine enjoyed watching performers. Quatre and Dorothy wandered to the maze. Brodi and her friends whispered for a moment and split up in the clothier area, all wearing a malicious smile.  
Heero and Relena wandered around the festival. He bought her roses. None so ordinary, though. Silver roses of leather. "These will never wilt. They will show you how long my love will last," he smiled down on her. She leaned up and kissed him softly.  
Duo and Hilde wandered aimlessly around the food. Duo had eaten turkey legs, cider, bread bowl soup and varoius other foods. He was slowly winding down enough to go and look at the rest of the festival.  
Sally and Wufei were currently looking at the sword dealer in disgust. Wufei found that none of his swords had enough, you guessed it, justice for him. The daggers however were perfect for Sally. She picked out one with a polished wood handle and a curved blade. She loved it and Wufei enjoyed the look of pleasure on her face.  
Cathrine and Trowa enjoyed Axel the Sot's performance. "My lover hit me. I asked her what it was for, she said for being a lousy lover. So I thought for a moment and I hit her right back. She asked what it was for, I said, 'That's for knowing the difference!'" Trowa cracked a smile while she laughed. He gently took her hand in his own and smiled at her. Their attention returned to the performer.  
Quatre and Dorothy wandered in the maze. They played a game of hide and seek, Quatre seeking. When he found her they danced in the open air. The pair laughed and twirled like they were the only two in the world. Life was perfect. Perfect until a shrill scream pierced the air. "Relena," thay said in unison.  
*******  
"AAAGGGGGHHHHH!" she screamed as the dagger pierced the flesh of her side. Standers by looked on with awe and disgust. An unknown person dressed as a knight had stabbed Relena in the middle of a kiss. She feel into Heero's strong arms. He placed her on the ground and launched at the attacker. He ripped the mask off and saw the face of the person he knew all too well.  
"Brodi? How could you do this?" he queried. She laughed maniacly.  
"If I can't have you, no one can! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed. He just looked at her and slugged her hard in the face. Duo grabbed her and handed her to the security officer. Heero returned to Relena. Her body was limp, almost lifeless. He pleaded with her to hold on a little longer. The paramedics took her away as he followed. They climbed in to the ambulance and sped away.  
Duo and the others could only watch in horror as the girl they knew too well as a friend was carried away. Hilde sobbed, asking, "Goddess let her live."  



	10. What lies beyond the void

Chapter 10: What lies beyond the void  
Heero watched from the observation area while Relena was in surgery to reapir a punctured kindey. He paced back and forth for the two hours she was in surgery. The doctor entered the small waiting room. "Are you her family?" he inquired.  
Milliardo stepped forward, "I am her brother. Please tell me how she's doing," he spoke softly with a waiver to his voice. The doctor told all that she would be fine and she should wake up soon. Heero asked if he could see her. The doctor complied and allowed him to stay with her.  
Heero entered the small, brightly lit room. It was depressing to see her in such a state. He strode to her bedside and took her hand carefully in his own. He sighed and sat by her side for the next three hours.  
***3 Hours Later***  
She woke to find her hand captured by something wonderfully warm and soft. She looked to where her hand lie to see him resting his head on the side of her bed. She smiled and whispered, "Heero?" His head bolted up. He gazed upon her with loving care. He gently touched her cheek and kissed her forehead.  
"I am so happy you're ok, Relena," he spoke softly. (A.N: Remember, this is an AU ficcie. So Heero is VERY OOC!) She only smiled on him. She opened her arms for a hug and he complied, gathering her into a sweet kiss as well. He pulled away slowly. She looked into his eyes.  
"Where's Brodi?" she inquired. He shook his head, placing a finger on her soft lips. She laid back down and fell into a deep sleep. Heero smiled on his angel. He would not interrupt her. Milliardo came in and placed a gently hand on her arm. He smiled, seeing how much this young boy cared for his sister. They would be happy, even if he had to hurt someone, namely Brodi. Relena deserved this happiness for once. So he kissed his sister on her forehead and smiled at Heero, leaving the room as silently as he entered.  
***One Week Later***  
"Heero, where are we going?" she questioned, the blindfold effectively hiding her view. He laughed and kept leading her along to the ballroom. All of the parties attendants stood silent until the girl of the hour appeared. As Heero removed her blindfold... "SURPRISE!!" She gasped. All of her friends were there as well as the gang. Relena turned around to Heero and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you," she mouthed to him. He just nodded. She turned again to find Duo smiling brightly waiving a BIG chocolate cake in the air.  
"Wewena, hab dome cak wi mi," he blabered with his mouth full. Relena laughed at his antics, accepting the cake. Everyone ate and talked, laughed and joked. Life was great. Relena thought for a moment and turned to everyone.  
"You guys, I just realized something," she spoke. All attention turned to her. "This is our last week together. We graduate in three days!" she said, a tinge of regret hitting her voice. "But don't worry, we've got it covered," she spoke. Heero rose, striding to her. All eyes looked at the pair wiht question.  
Taking her hand he commanded, "Follow me and you'll see." Everyone rose and followed. Outside there was a line of moving trucks, each filled with the stuff from everyones appartments. "We have more than enough room here for us all, and seeing as how we all have scholarships to the colleges in this area, we should all live together," he concluded with a smile. Duo's face brightened.  
"You mean I get to live with you Heero buddy? YAY!!!!" he jumped up and down, acting like a teeny-bopper, crazy for their favorite band. Heero just nodded. Duo smiled and hugged his best friend, being goofy as always. Hilde smiled at him.  
"No Duo, you get to live with ME!" she spoke. His eyes widened. Life was GREAT! Relena smiled at them all.  
"Well, hurry up and move in. I'm not waiting forever, ya know," she laughed. She turned to Heero, "Thank you, babe." He smiled and mouthed, 'No problem.' She kissed him on the cheek. Everything was... Perfect. "Line up, guys, I want a picture of us all," she commanded. "CHEESE!" ~*Click, Flash!*~ Perfection.  
~Fine~  



	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
A.N: Because so many of you asked about Brodi, I decided to write this to tell you what heppened to her, heheheheheheheh. So here it is without further ado...  
  
Brodi looked at the white walls of the room she'd occupied for months. Silence. Unberrable silence. She screamed to break it, only to have it creep up again. The padding kept her from physical harm, but not from insanity. She paced the room, rounding every corner. She'd walked her path so many times there was a gray ring around the room. She couldn't hit anything for the fact her arms were bound in a jacket. A nice, starched, white straight jacket.   
She was deemed criminally psychotic and locked away in this blank room. This room was like a hole in the space of the world. No color, no sound, nothing. She could hear her mind spin around thinking about her lost love. An evil smile creeping about her face. Her chance was not lost... just... postponed. She still had him in her mind. She laughed maniacly. Yes, he was hers.  
The nurse shook her head. "Poor dear, she is so alone in there. She is not really crazy, though. Just, well, a little over-reactive. I think she is nice and sweet underneath," she rambled to a group of ten young people. The one with shaggy brown hair handed the woman a letter in fancy writing. "I'll make sure to give this to her." The group thanked her and left. The woman entered Brodi's room and opened the letter. "Here dearie, I have a letter for you. I'll read it to you," she paused, opening the letter.  
"Dear Brodi,  
We wanted to tell you that you did not take Relena from us. No matter what you did, we overcame it. That is what love does to people. Please understand that, though we want no more to do with you, we do forgive you. Whatever higher being there is would forgive but we are much less loving than they are. We managed to write this to you as a telling of the fact we are HAPPY! Do not hate us, you brought it upon yourself. Goodbye Brodi. ~Sincerely ~Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Quatre, Cathrine, Dorothy, Sally and Wufei.  
  
The nurse smiled showing her the picture inclosed. It was one of everyone smiling and laughing. Brodi scoweled. They were not happy, she wouldn't believe it. "I wish I'd stabbed her a little more to the left." She smirked. 'Just you wait, Relena, just you wait.' She closed ehr eyes and drifted off to a tormented sleep. The picture was glued to the wall as was the letter, to remind her. The nurse left, kissing her softly on the forehead.  
"I will get you out if here," she smiled back at her, "daughter." She left. Moments later, sirens sounded and an explosion was heard... 


End file.
